Rin's Daughter
by Gaara of The Sand Lover
Summary: 500 years after losing her memory. Neko is taken to Inutashio home to live there. What happens when her and Sesshomaru gets in a fight? How about when they mate? YashxKag SessxNeko?
1. Meeting Once more

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story and Neko. Inuyasha characters belong to someone else.

_____________________________________________________

Hello My name is Neko and this is my story. I'm 7 at this time.

"Mommy, where are we going?" I asked in a soft and quite voice.

"To see a friend of mine and his family," Rin answered. I nodded, "stay close to me, Neko. He's a demon but, I'm sure he wont hurt you." I nodded again.

I don't like to talk much and when I do its really quite. Mommy, daddy, and my brothers only hear me talk. We arrived at the castle a few moments later.

I hid behind mommy's leg as we waited. I had a flower in my hand and a teddy bear in the other. Three large men came out. Two of them had fluffy thing and one had doggy ears. Mommy picked me up. I gave a small smile.

"Rin?" one asked emotionless.

"Hello, lord Sesshomaru," Mommy said with a smile. I reached out towards the three men; pulling on mommy's shirt. The three men looked at me.

"Who is that?" asked the tallest of the three.

"She's my daughter, lord Inutashio." Rin said, "Her name is Neko." I reached out towards him, he picked me up out of Rin's arms.

"Me Neko, you Inuonashtio?" I ask really softly.

"Call me Inu, Neko." He said patting my head as I reached for the on with dog ears. "Me Neko, you Puppy?" I asked as he took me.

"Inuyasha, Brat," he laughed.

"Puppy and that's" -I pointed to Sesshomaru- "is Fluffy." Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru just smirked as he took me from Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru is named Sesshomaru," he told me. I made a pout face then reached for the fluffy thing on his shoulder. I let it go as mommy took me to go in the castle. I was sleeping when everyone smelt a Neko and followed the sent to me. I woke up to Sesshomaru yelling at mommy. I started to growl at everyone then it all went black. That was the last time I saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or Inu. I fell in love with Lord Sesshomaru that day also.

500 years later.

I was being taken to a castle. A friend of my mother is taking me. We arrived soon. I smelt Inu-demons as three came out. I had my Ipod player to the music I made for my song 'My happy Ending' . "So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread" I bobbed my head as I sung out; not noticing everyone looking at me. "You were all the things I thought

I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…" I looked up and saw everyone looking at me I just shrugged and went back to singing. "You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…" I pulled a earphone from my ear. "It's not nice to stare." I said in a smart ass voice.

"Um… Hello, Neko. How have you been?" the second tallest in the group of three said.

I looked at him baffled. "How do you know me?" I stared at him then…everything went black.

'_Neko, Neko come on wake up.' _I opened my eyes to a brown hair, brown eye women.

"Rin? RIN!!!!" I shot my eyes open and blotted straight up. Everyone was staring at me. My face covered in sweat. Tears threaten to fall but I held them back. I turned to look at Sesshomaru and leaped into his arms. I sobbed into his chest like a baby. Everyone looked at me confused that I found confront in The Ice Prince. "Neko" his voice was soft which surprised everyone but me. "What's wrong? What happened?" I shook my head not wanting to go back. "Neko, tell me." His voice was still soft.

I swallowed. "R-Rin… Rin." I balled even more.

"What about Rin?"

"She…*cry*… got…*cry*… killed… by… the… villagers." I told him looking up into his eyes. "I forgot everything but the last words Rin told me were…… 'Neko, Sesshomaru will…'" I tucked my knees into my chest and cried in Sesshomaru's lap. He patted my back softly until I fell asleep.

I woke up to three pairs of golden-brown eyes looking down on me. I look to my left and saw a teddy bear. _My_ teddy bear. "B-bonkers."

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Never mind. Um…" I looked between each of them. "Oh Rin gave me this when we left. Told me to give it to you Inu…" I reached in my pocket and pulled out a note and handed it to him. He read it and his face became hard.

"Father, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked looking over his father's shoulder as he read the note. "Oh"

My stomach growled loudly. They looked at me with raised eyebrows. The doorbell ringed and we all got up to answer it. A black haired women entered the castle. She went and hugged Inuyasha. I hid behind Sesshomaru's leg like I did when I met him. She looked over at him and saw me.

"Oh… Who is that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice was soft like Rin's and just hearing it made my eyes water. Sesshomaru looked at me.

"This Sesshomaru don't have to explain myself to you, women," he said looking at her. He then took me and we left.

"F-fluffy?" My voice cracking.

He looked at me. "Yes, Neko?"

"Um… Can we get something to eat? Please Fluffy?" I ask jumping up and down.

He gave me a small smile. "Yes we may, Neko." We walked into the kitchen to see that women, Inuyasha, and Inu. "Stay close to me." Sesshomaru whispers to me. I nod as we toke a seat at the table stacked with food. Inu looks at me and noded, I give him a small smile then dig in. "So… What's your name?" The women asks me and when I hear her voice I get tears in my eyes. I look at Sesshomaru and he nods.

"People call me Neko, but my real name is… Kitty Tahmores." I said it sadly cause I haven't been called that since Rin died. I didn't notice I was crying until Sesshomaru reached over and wiped a tear away. I grabbed his hand and pressed my check against it. "What's your name?" I ask still holding Sesshomaru's hand.

The women looked at me and Sesshomaru. "Um… Kagome." she answered and before anyone knew it I was up and standing before her.

"KAGOME!!! Rin talked a lot about you." I gave her a sad smile. Kagome smiled at me. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm.

"Come Neko." He said emotionless. I gave him a small smile and walked off with him; holding hands as I lean my head on him. Sesshomaru showed me around the castle where I was going to live for a while. They started a band but needed a singer and thought I would be good. Sesshomaru left me for a while in the music room.

I sat down at a grand piano. I looked at it and started playing. My music filling the whole castle so no one paid attention to the sound of a piano. "She never slows down

She doesn't know why but

she knows that when

She's all alone feels

Like it's all coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long

And she fears if she cries

That first tear

The tears will not stop

Raining down" My voice stood out in the sound of a piano and

everyone stop what they were doing. "So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself

And the fears whispering

If she stands, she'll fall down

She wants to be found but

The only way out is through

everything she's running from

Wants to give up and lie downSo stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain" I heard a base, drums, and a guitar playing

along and when I look back and seeing Fluffy, Inuyasha, and Inu

playing along with me. I give them a smile and keep going. "So

stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

Stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain" I hold the last note. They all stare at me. I look up and got a worried look on my face.

"Um… Will you be are lead singer with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…" I blink back tears that only Sesshomaru noticed. "Sure. I'm going to my…room." I run out the door. I was sitting on my bed holding Bonkers in my lap as I cry to myself. Before long I fell asleep.

I woke up to tears running down my face. I got out of bed with Bonkers. I walked out my room and sniffed my way to Sesshomaru's. Stopping in front of his door not knowing what to do. I lifted my fist and knocked on the door. Getting no answer; I knocked again. Same response. I laid down in front of his door and fell asleep.

I woke up to pain in my side and growling. I opened one eye and saw a mad, VERY MAD, Sesshomaru. "Neko" he growled at me.

"Um… Yes, fluffy?" I asked scared out of my wits.

"WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY DOOR!?!?!?" he yelled at me; his eyes flashing red.

"Um… well… I had a bad dream and um… well… I… um… felt safe here." I said shaking violently. Tears threaten to fall again. I scrambled to my feet and ran away. I ran into someone grabbing onto them and crying.

"It's ok." the person said who I knew as Kagome. She started patting my back. "It's ok, Kitty." She looked up when Inuyasha walk up behind us.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She didn't get a chance to answer when Sesshomaru came walking from the same way I ran. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him then look at me. He just shrugged.

"Sesshomaru, you get your ice cold ass back here," Kagome yelled at him, very pissed. I was holding on to Inuyasha now and crying like I was his child. "What the hell did you do to her?" Kagome asked, still pissed.

"Nothing, you wrench. This Sesshomaru did nothing to that wrench there."

I let out a growl. My eyes flashing red. Everyone but Sesshomaru toke a step back as I transformed into a massive… Cat. I was as big as Sesshomaru's demon; which he turned into. It is going to be full blown war if someone doesn't stop us.

An hour has past since we started to fight. One of my ears had a big chunk missing out of it and I was bleeding from like every were. Sesshomaru was just as blood, his nose was cut thanks to me, and one of his ears had a chunk missing. Inutashio walked into the castle and saw half of it destroyed. He got to me and Sesshomaru. Me pinned down and biting his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" He yelled. Me and Sesshomaru stopped what we were doing and looked at him. We both whimpered and Sesshomaru changed back. I looked at Inutashio with help in my eyes. "Sesshomaru! What the Hell did you do to Neko?" Inu turned to look at him.

Sesshomaru had his head bowed. "This Sesshomaru yelled at her, father." He said.

Inu looked at all the blood around and knew a lot of it was mine. He looked at me and I bowed my head at him. Then I blacked out. I woke up in Inutashio's arms. "What happened?" I ask snuggling into to him when Sesshomaru walks into the room. He looks at me with hatred in his eyes. I look at Inu.

"You and Sesshomaru got in a fight. Your still weak from it but, if you get mad at him again come to me first. Understand?"

"Yes, Dadd-Inu." I said tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Inutashio." I whispered.

"Its ok Neko." He said as he got up and walked me to my room. "You need to learn how to control your beast. We'll do that as soon as yo-" he got cut off by a purple light surrounding us. "Neko what is this?"

"It's healing me." I whisper.

"Who?" he whispered back to me.

"My beast. It understands what it did to my body and to the castle. He is sorry." I whisper back.

Inutashio had wide-eyes. "He heals you? How is that possible?" he said as the purple light died down and I fell asleep.

~Sesshomaru's P.O.V~

I was sitting outside of Neko's door when my father came out. His eyes was wide with surprise. "What is it, Father?" I asked.

"Neko…" He looked at me and shook his head. "Her beast heals her if he did wrong." he said looking at me.

"WHAT???" I yell. _My beast can't or won't do that. _I thought. _**I can't it is because her beast is also part miko. **_My beast purred. "Part miko, huh?" I asked my self.

"That's it she's part miko" My father said.

_Miko huh? What a beautiful mate she will make for some one. _I thought to my self. _**Us. **_My beast purred.

_____________________________________________________

A/N- Well, theirs the first Chapters hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D

Songs are 'My happy Endding' by: Avril Lavigne and 'Stand in the Rain'.


	2. Pratice make perfect?

Disclaimer- Yeah ya'll know it. I own nothing but Neko and the story. Inuyasha characters are not mine. But I wish they were. Hee Hee.

_____________________________________________________

~Normal P.O.V~

I woke up to 3 golden eyes and a pair of brown eyes. "What's up?" I say sitting up and stretching. They looked at me like I was crazy. Well, all but one; Sesshomaru was looking at me with that hatred.

"You've been out for an hour and your not hurt?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't know about my demon.

"Am I suppose to be?" I asked; seeing him shake his head. "O.k. So… What's for Lunch?" I ask smiling at them as I get up and walk over to my door only to hear a crack then a pain in my side. "Oooouch." I yelled holding my side and falling to the ground.

"What's wrong Neko?" Kagome ran over to me and helped me sit up. Kagome's hands started to turn pink. She put them to me but got shocked by my beast. I screamed out in pain.

Every looked at me. I got up and walked out the door limping. "Kagome, never do that again to ME!!" I yelled as I turned around to show off red eyes.

Inutashio jumped on me and pinned me to the ground. "Neko, listen to me. Fight your demon for control. I believe in you." He said softly. My eyes flashed between red and gray. Until they stopped at gray. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I did it. So can you get off of me." When he did I nodded and smiled. I got up and walked over to Sesshomaru. I lifted my hand and slapped him. "You know. I never want to see you again." I said walking away to Inutashio. "When is our first concert?" Everyone was looking at me. Sesshomaru was growling as he rubbed his check. "You growl at me and I swear I will slap you to hell and back." I growled not looking at him but it shut him up.

"Next week, you can sing the first song. So go to the music room, Ok?" Inutashio said. I nodded and walk off to the music room. I picked up a guitar and started to strum it. Writing down the notes on my arm with my claw. " Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you" I said softly, not noticing Sesshomaru or Inuyasha watching me. "Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded. They came into the room; Inuyasha went to the drums as Sesshomaru went to the other guitar. "Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me" They begun playing a soft beat with me. I noticed but didn't look. "Say it if it's worth saving meHurry I'm fallin'All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving meHurry I'm fallin'" I looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him. "Do you like that song or this next one? I really need to see him tonight

I made the reservation for two

Going over in my head howto make him mine

I'm crying 'cause I feels confusedMaybe he needs some space

Just a little time alone

Please tell me face to faceNow our seven years are gone

How could this beHe was supposed to be the one

How could heYou've already broken my heart

I'd like to keep at least one piece

You can take all that you want

But you're gonna have to

Share it with meShare it with meShare it with me

Just one pieceI never thought that

it'd come to this

Never in a million years

The memory of our first kiss

Is taking me to the verge of tearsHow can I move on

You were everything to meSo where did we go wrong

This is a tragedyYou've already broken my heart

I'd like to keep at least one piece

You can take all that you want

But you're gonna have to

Share it with meShare it with meShare it with me

Just one pieceTears fall to the ground

when I think about

How life goes on without you now

You broke my heart on bended knee

Now that you're gone it's killing me

I am alone without you

Never wanted to say

that we're through

Give me your love again

I won't believe this is the end

You've already broken my heart

I'd like to keep at least one piece

You can take all that you want

But you're gonna have to

Share it with meShare it with meShare it with me

Just one piece

Share it with me

Just one piece" I sung softly but got loud on the chorus.

Inuyahsa smiled at me. "I like them both," he said looking at me with a huge cocky grin. Before I knew it someone had rapped their arms around me. I didn't look at who it was because I knew. My eyes were in the middle of red and gray.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru!" I growled at him ready to kill him.

He kept holding on to me. "This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases, wench." He said holding on to me tighter.

I ducked, spun around, and tripped him so fast he didn't notice until his head hit the ground. And the whole time my eyes were closed. "Leave!" I hissed at both of them. Inuyasha left but Sesshomaru stayed.


End file.
